highschool problems
by jessica6041258
Summary: Amu just moved and is going to start a new school,but when two boys come into her life who will she choose, Ikuto or Tadase.Even stranger her best friend kuukai that she had known ever since kindergarden is also her new school.Also help create a character
1. create your character

Hey!!!! Well this is my first fan-fic so stay with me people, and please no flames

Thanks

Well here is what you have to do to create your character. Just follow what it says below and put it on reviews and see if your character gets picked. By the way, I'm only picking 10 characters. Good luck to whoever submits a character.

XxxCharacter FormxxX

Name of character:

Personality:

Age:

Grade:

Sex:

Clothes description:

Hair color:

Things the person likes:

Skin color:

Chara name:  
Chara description:  
Chara personality:

Chara egg description:

Chara personality:

Kind of Chara:

Clothing of Chara:

Thanx. Jus fill it out and post it on reviews (I know I already said that jus a reminder)

If you want to enter A character, but need more time to think jus put down your name and say you want to make a character.

I will let people continuo to make characters through ch.1-5 but when ch.6 comes you might not be able to enter your character..thanxxxx


	2. The New Girl

**jessica:hiiii well this is my first fan-fic so here is the first chapter**

**ikuto: your making your fans think of characters for u....u must be pretty dumb**

**Amu: ikuto! thats not nice**

**kuukai:*runs in*sry wat did i miss**

**ikuto: me burning jess**

**kuukai:lol ikuto**

**jessica:come on!!!say it already**

**Amu:here i'll do it**

**Amu:we do not own shugo chara or its book,videos,characters,.....**

**kuukai and ikuto:enought!!!**

**ikuto: the people did come here to listen to u blab all day**

**Amu:hey!!!**

**jessica:umm well jus read**

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amus prov**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes and my Charas Ran, Miki, and Su floating above my head. "Hey you guys". I said, "Good morning Amu!!!" said Ran.

It was the first day of high school for me, worst of all I didn't know anybody, since my family had moved here over summer. Of course I didn't know what to wear. As I look in the closet I found a black short sleeve with a big oval shape gap coming down to my hips on the back with an X covering it. Then I found a pink skirt. "I guess that'll have to do." I said.

After brushing my teeth, getting dress, and fixing my hair I ran downstairs to find nobody home. My parents probably drove Ami to school, and that meant I had to walk.

When I arrived in front of Helena High School I felt shivers coming down my spine. "Ok Amu, remember, cool and spicy." I told myself. Here goes nothing.

When I went through the gate I could already here rumors starting to spread. I heard boys say all kinds of stuff about me, I even herd one call me hot, which is so wrong. Then I spotted a crowd of girls surrounding a boy with purple, dark bluish hair. I felt like I was standing out, since I was the only girl not surrounding the boy. Then I spotted another girl not in the crowd. And then I ran up to her to introduce myself.

"Hi my name is Hinamori Amu; I'm new here, what's yours." I said. "My name is Kyoura Mithori, is it ok if I call you Amu." Said the girl, "Sure, is it ok if I call you Mithori." I said, "Sure, Amu." said Mithori.

**Ikutos prov**

I spotted two girls not worshipping me. Was there something wrong with my eyes or was I correct? I was correct. Two cute girls not even worshiping the ground I stood on. Something needed to be done

**Amus prov**

I was in the middle of talking to Mithori when I felt a hand grab me. When I opened my eyes I was in the corner of the school. And I couldn't believe who I saw.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**jessica: i hope you liked it**

**Ikuto: ha! yea right**

**Kuukai: lol Ikuto**

**Ikuto: and Amu and Mithori should have been worshiping me**

**Amu and Mithori: HA!**

**jessica:Guys!!!come on! kkk please R&R..thanx**


	3. who's that boy?

**jessica: finally done**

**jessica: sry if its short**

**Ikuto: of course its too short, i can't even believe your little brain ia strong enough to work**

**jessica: shut up**

**Ikuto: make me**

**Kuukai: * runs in * sry am i late again**

**Ikuto: no one likes you, everybody is a Ikuto fan, NOT a Kuukai fan**

**Amu: its ok Kuukai he's jus upset that you don't like him bak**

**Mithori: BURN!**

**jessica:lol**

**jessica: kkk i don't own shugo chara or any of it**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's prov**

"Omg! Kuukai I can believe it's you." I said, I had so many things running through my head, I still wasn't over the fact that my best friend since I was three was at the same school I was. "What did you expect Amu, that I would let you come to this school not knowing anybody, and letting perverted boys hit on you? Especially since we grew up together and you're like a little sis to me, and that IT is at this school." said Kuukai. IT? What did Kuukai mean? "Who's IT Kuukai"? I asked. "The cat." said Kuukai. I still had no idea who Kuukai was talking about. "I can read you like a book Amu, you still have no idea who I'm talking bout." said Kuukai; I nodded my head, and Kuukai laugh. I did see what was so funny at me being confused. "Ikuto is his name, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He is the biggest pervert and playboy in the whole school." said Kuukai. "Is he the boy that all those girls were sur…." I didn't get to finish since I heard Mithori calling my name.

**Kuukai's prov**

I heard someone calling Amu's name. I was surprised Amu had made a friend this quick. I haven't even made one; I guess Amu is a pretty quick friend maker. "Hey Amu whose this." I heard a girl say, "Oh this is Kuukai, and he's been my best friend since we were 3, Kuukai this is Mithori." said Amu. "By the way Amu who were you talking about?" I said. Amu pointed over to a crowd of girls. When I looked over I found Ikuto staring at me with daggers in his eyes! What did I do to the boy? I've never even said a word to him and he looks like he wants to kill me! Ok I admit it. I did call him a perverted playboy and IT, but is that so bad? I think IT is a great name for him and so is perverted playboy. "Yea Amu, that's IT." I said, "Don't you mean Ikuto?" said Mithori. I pointed at Ikuto and said "No, I meant to say, IT because that's his name.

**Ikuto's prov**

I saw a boy with the two girls that weren't worshiping me. What the hell was going on??? HE was being worshipped and not me????? Then I saw the boy point at me and call me, it. IT! IT! How dare he call me IT! NO ONE CALLS ME IT AND GETS ALWAYS WITH IT! If it wasn't illegal I would track down where he live, then lour him into a forest, chop him up, feed him to dogs, burn his remains, and bury his ashes. It seemed like he was flirting with the pink hair girl. Well if he likes her, then I'll crush him.

**Amu's prov**

"Wait Kuukai why didn't you tell me you were coming to this school?" I asked. "I wanted to surprise you, and you know that your mom and my mom are best friends, of course they can talk our dads into letting them stay close to each other somehow." said Kuukai. "Oh Kuukai you always have an answer for something." I said. "Hey guys wanna go to the new café down the street?" said Mithori. "sure." I said, "K" said Kuukai.

**Ikuto's prov**

I needed to know more about those three. I'll go ask my dad. Besides my dad is the principal of this school. He wouldn't care if I looked through some files. Some things were ganna change around here.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~___________________________________________________________________**

**jessica: hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Ikuto: they probley didn't**

**jessica: why do u always have to be so negative**

**amu: cause he's gay like tat**

**Kuukai: hahaha**

**Ikuto: shut up**

**jessica: make him**

**Ikuto: was that a threat**

**Kuukai: umm well since jessica and Ikuto are busy yelling at each other i guess i'll have to finish this off**

**kuukai: um....what am i suppose to say....Oo yea...please R&R, thanx**


	4. Chapter 4

**message to viewers from hospital:** _hi its me jessica, i no some of u have been asking who has been chosen, well i'm ganna email the list of the few, so bye. by the way i have a 10ft restricting order to Amu, Kuukai, and Ikuto . There was some changes in this chapter_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Kuukai: well umm hi, u see, jessica isn't here, shes in the hospital**

**amu: yea we have no idea y either**

**ikuto: yep, we have nothing to do with jessica being in the hospital**

**amu:wouldn't it be so funny if we had a big misunderstanding and beat jessica up**

**Kuukai and Ikuto: yep, ha....ha ha, ha?**

**amu: well i guess thats all...**

**Ikuto: umm... we don't own shugo chara?**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's prov**

When I got to my class, I was the only girl. What was going on? Then the teacher came in, and every one sat down except for me. I was just standing there looking like an idiot. "Hello you must be Hinamori Amu, I'm Riniamiro-sensei." said the teacher. Well I guess I was wrong, this will be the worst year ever. "Class this is Hinamori Amu, I don't want any bullying around here or anything like that." said Riniamiro-sensei. All the boys stared at me like I was a goddess or something. Finally, I spotted Kuukai sitting next to a blond boy with ruby eyes. The sensei looked around the room for an empty seat and found one next to a boy with black and a bit green hair. "You can sit next to Jalen Kinamota, Jalen Kinamota please raise your hand so Amu can find where her seat is." said Riniamiro-sensei. I spotted the hand and sat in the empty seat.

I couldn't believe it; this was my first class (art) at my new school, my first year of high school, and my first day. So far it was turning out to be horrible; the only good part was that Kuukai was in my class. "Hi, my names, Nagihiko, you can call me Nagi for short." said a boy. Oh wow, the first boy that is talking directly to me whom I don't know is flirting with me. How more wonderful can this day get. Then the boy called…..um….Ikuto? walked in. I had to ask.

I looked at Kuukai to see his face turning bright red with anger. It looked like he was going to kill. When I tried to calm Kuukai down all the other boys looked with jealousy. I didn't want the attention, so I text Kuukai on my I-phone instead. I logged on to , and signaled Kuukai.

*~*~*~*~Text on aim~*~*~*~*

(Amu is XxxStrawberry-chanxxX) (Kuukai is X~kuukairox~X)

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: calm down Kuukai, r u tryin to embarrass ur self?

X~kuukairox~X: yes!

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: no tats not funny, I mean it

X~kuukairox~X: kkkk, I calmed down r u happy

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: No!.....jk J

X~kuukairox~X: sooo….do u like ur surroundings

X~kuukairox~X: ello

X~kuukairox~X: I'm ganna get angry agan

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: here I'm here jus chill

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: wat do u mean by surrounding

X~kuukairox~X: u no wat I mean

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: wat? No, no wayyyyyyyy

X~kuukairox~X: I can see you blushing

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: shut up

X~kuukairox~X: NO!

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: do u have anger issues

X~kuukairox~X: no!

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: yes u r, see your angry, u have that (!!)Mark

X~kuukairox~X: that doesn't prove nothing

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: yes it does

X~kuukairox~X: no

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: yes

X~kuukairox~X: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: yesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

X~kuukairox~X: nononoononononoonoonono

X~kuukairox~X: nononononon

X~kuukairox~X: nonono

X~kuukairox~X: no

X~kuukairox~X: nononononnononoon

X~kuukairox~X: nonn

X~kuukairox~X: nonono

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: yesyeyesyeyseysyesyeysyeesyeysyeyysyeysyeys

X~kuukairox~X: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: g2g sensei comin

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX logged off at 9:34

X~kuukairox~X logged off at 9:35

**Ikuto's prov**

I watched the boy who called me, It and the pink haired girl text to each other on aim for about forever, until sensei came to help a boy. I took a sneak peek of the girl's aim, XxxStrawberry-chanxxX; this was going to be fun. I copied the boys too. So Kuukai was the boy's name. Interesting…

**Amu's prov**

The rest of the day was fine, and my other classes actually had girls. I met this girl named Alex Itsuki, and another girl named Allie, then there was, Rima, Tsuki Hazami, Himiki, a girl named Josephina, but she likes to be called Jj, and Kuukai was in 4 of my classes. Then Mithori was in 3.

~*~*~*~*~ After school ~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Mithori, you should have seen Kuukai's face today when he saw Tsukiyomi. I said. "Aw man, I wish I was there." said Mithori. "Shut up" said Kuukai, "look whose grumpy today" I said. After a while of talking we arrived at the café.

When I walked in I was speechless, and in shock, not because of the café, but because of the person I saw.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amu: umm, bye**

**kuukai:yea wat she said**

**Ikuto: wait i think were suppose to say something, she usally does**

**amu:.......**

**Ikuto:........**

**Kuukai:.....**

**Kuukai: Oh yea now i remember**

**Kuukai: please......R&S..wait no its R&B, NO NO NO**

**Amu: i think its R&R, yea please R&R**


	5. the cat strikes

**jessica: hi guys, sry it took so long for me to update. i had a school trip to go to spain for 2 weeks**

**Ikuto: boring i could go to spain whenever i wanted**

**jessica: ur only 9 and 1/2 feet alway, u must be 10 feet alway at least**

**Ikuto: chill**

**Amu: hiiiii**

**jessica: ur not going to like this chapter**

**Amu: y**

**jessica: *whispers story***

**Amu: NOOOOO!!!!**

**Ikuto: dued she's right next to u**

**jessica: so**

**Ikuto: then y do i have to be 10ft alway**

**Kuukai: hi i'm late**

**Amu: yes , yes u r**

**jessica: kkk, i don't own shugo chara or the characters. plese enjoy:)**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

** _Amu's prov_**

I spotted Ikuto. Was he stalking us or something? Now I was getting really freaked out. And he was also making out with a girl. I could also see him using his tongue. His hand was touching the girl every where. He was a pervert. I feel so sorry for the girl there. Why would any girl want to date himI saw his schoolbag, and in it with girls name it. I saw ones with crosses through them, which problemly meant he got what he wanted. I was glad my name wasn't in it. Some that wasn't crossed out were…. I looked closer to get a better view at the names. There was Natsuki Nanohana, Mimeko, and Taira Makasha. Wait! I knew Taira; she was in my gym, science, and reading class. I didn't want to see Ikuto doing thins to her. I had to stop Ikuto before he gets to her.

**_Kuukai's prov_**

Was Amu looking at IT, no she was only looking at his schoolbag? I spotted a yellow notebook. That was what Amu was looking out. It was a list of girls, he had crossed out the ones that he had already played with, and the others were the ones he was going to get. Then at the bottom I saw the name; Hinamori Amu. I could tell that Amu didn't see or could see her name from where she was standing. I had to tell Amu. So I texted her to go on Aim.

**_Ikuto's prov_**

I saw the Kuukai kid looking at my list. What a snob. I couldn't resist laughing when I saw his face when he spotted his friends name. Then I saw them texting on aim here was my turn to have some fun.

~*~*~*~*~*Aim*~*~*~*~*~

X~kuukairox~X: AMU!!!!!

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: wat

X~kuukairox~X: ur name…

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: wat about my name

X~kuukairox~X: its on Ikuto's list

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: no its not

X~kuukairox~X: come to where I'm standing, ur'll see ur name

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: fine brb I'll go check

**_Amu's prov_**

I walked over to where Kuukai was standing. OMG! My name was on the list. Wait why me. Why did my name have to be on the list? Is Mithori's name on the list? Ok, good, it wasn't. but there was one thing I knew for sure, there is no way I will fall for a playboy.

**_Mithori's prov_**

I felt really left out. I was just standing there watching Amu and Kuukai text each other on aim. I had to join this conversation. Amu is my best friend; I don't want to be left out. So I took out my phone and logged on to aim.

**_Amu's prov_**

I was still in shock when two unfamiliar usernames came up. ItsMithori604 and nekoviolinist, I figured out the first one was Mithori since it had her name in it but who was the other person.

~*~*~*~*Aim~*~*~*~*

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: ur right

X~kuukairox~X: I no

ItsMithori604: hiiiii

X~kuukairox~X: who r u!

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: its Mithori u idiot

X~kuukairox~X: Oo

ItsMithori604: u guys made me feel left out the first time, so wats happening here

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: OMG! I'm on Ikuto's list

ItsMithori604: poor u

ItsMithori604: jk

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: lol

X~kuukairox~X: hahaha, k now I'm being left out

Nekoviolinist: wats up

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: who r u

ItsMithori604: yea who r u

X~kuukairox~X: I no…… stalker

Nekoviolinist: no Kuukai, I'm IT

X~kuukairox~X: bye guys I'm ganna leave the café now

**X~kuukairox~X has logged off**

ItsMithori604: yea I'm leaving too, I'll wait for u outside

**ItsMithori604 has logged off**

Nekoviolinist: I no u want me

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: wat! I don't even know u

Nekoviolinist: yes u do, I'm in 4 of ur classes

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: u r a stalker

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: bye

Nekoviolinist: fine, I'll tell Kiddy king that u like him

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: who?

Nekoviolinist: the blond boy with ruby eyes in ur first class

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: who?

Nekoviolinist: Tadase, the boy who sit next to the other guy who calls me it

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: no I don't

Nekoviolinist: fine I can't prove that, but I can prove that u were texting in class

Nekoviolinist: and don't try to lie, my dads the principal, I have ur profile Amu, I no everything about you

XxxStrawberry-chanxxX: fine I admit it

Nekoviolinist: if u don't want to be expelled ur'll have to listen to everything I say

**_Amu's prov_**

I couldn't believe this. I don't even know the guy and he's blackmailing me. And he's a playboy… who knows wat he'll do to me

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Amu: i like it but i hate the blackmailing part**

**Ikuto: i liked it**

**Amu,Jessica,and Kuukai: *gasp***

**Ikuto: wat**

**jessica: u said something positive and unperverted **

**Ikuto: yea and ur point is**

**Amu: neva mind**

**jesssica: please R&R**


	6. a different story

**jessica: hi, sry i haven't updated in a while. i've been reading some other fics to get some ideas, so i read through my story and I decide to make a edited version. i made a poll so you guys could vote which version u want or if i should do both.**

**Amu: What! you can't do that**

**jessica: yes i can, now say the disclaimer**

**Amu: fine**

**Amu: we do not own shugo chara or its characters**

____________________________________________________________________________________________

I awakened with the sun in my face. I was still angry at my parents. I couldn't believe this. How could my parents make me transfer to another school just because my little sister, Ami, wanted to? I had to leave all my closets friends. But at least I not the only one who has to suffer, because last year my best friend, Kukai also had to transfer schools. And it's the middle of the second trimester. How would they expect me to catch up with everything? Even though I didn't want to get out of bed and go to my new school, I had to. After I brushed my teeth and got dressed, I was ready to leave.

When I arrived at Mary Demonstration School, all I saw was unfamiliar faces. As I walked, I herd murmurs coming from everywhere. I herd rumors and even some messed up comments. Then I saw a boy who looked just like Kukai. I really wanted to go up to him and see if he really was, but if he wasn't, I would make a fool of myself. But I decided to anyway. I walked up to him and poked him back. "Kukai?" I asked, and then I saw the smile. "Amu! Is that really you?" asked Kukai, "Yea, who else is it" I said. Then the bell rang it was time for class.

I walked into a class full of boys, and I saw only 1 girl and me. "Hi" I said, the girl replied the same, "I'm Amu, what's your name?" I asked, "Its Mithori" the girl said. For the rest of the class we talked.

My next class was math. I had no idea how to do the problems because I transferred in the middle of the trimester. So I had to constantly ask the teacher questions. There was also a boy called, Ikuto that sat next to me. And Kukai also sat next to me.

Then it was lunch time. Kukai called me to a table with 13 people, I recognized Mithori and Kukai. Kukai then introduced me to Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Jalen Kinamota, Taira, Jj ( a.k.a Josephina), Himiki, Crescent Angel, Mimeko, Allie, and Tsuki Hazami. After I got lunch and was walking to my table, the boy called Ikuto did the wolf whistle. What was wrong with him? I didn't even know him. If he wanted to do that then fine. Then I took my milk and walked over to him table and dumped it on him, and walked back to my table. Everybody looked at me with shocked faces. "What"? I asked, " Did you just dump milk over IT" asked Kukai, " I dumped milk over Ikuto" I said, " you shouldn't have done that now he's going to get you back " said Mithori. Omg , now I really regretted doing that.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

jessica: please vote and R&R


End file.
